


Mystery Of Love

by reyllarke



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, Marriage of Convenience, POV Rey (Star Wars), alternative universe, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyllarke/pseuds/reyllarke
Summary: “I can’t help but study his face. He’s tall, unusually handsome, and I can’t stop thinking about him. It’s rather intoxicating.”Rey is a very lonely, café owner in New York who dreams of having someone to love. And so that people can get off her back for being single.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very excited about this one and I hope you’ll enjoy it!

I wouldn’t say my life is the most exciting thing ever. I live with my best friend, Rose, and I own a tiny café a few blocks away from where we stay. I should add that I’ve been single for a while.

I don’t mind being single, although, I do get rather lonely from time to time. 

When am I not? Being alone for majority of your life gets rather boring and sad. Can I add tiring? I can say that I’m tired of being alone. Right? I’ve got my friends Rose, Finn and Poe though. Although, it would be nice to have something with someone deeper than just friendship. 

_Shit._

I’m late for a dinner party I was invited to. Do I want to go? No. I’m only going because Finn and Poe are going, but, I can’t wait to play a fun game that includes me taking a shot at the bar area for every question I get asked about my business and love life. 

When I finally arrive at the restaurant, I immediately spot my table and try to rush over as quickly as I can, whilst trying to look very much composed. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late, work emergency.” I lie to everyone, while taking off my coat and placing it over my chair. 

“It’s okay, you’re only about 45 minutes late. We’re all definitely not starving at this point.” Finn jokes and the rest of the table let’s out a tiny giggle.

I finally take my seat, quickly scanning the table. I have no relation with any of the other 4 people here. Finn and Poe are the only people I really know. And great, everyone here is here as a couple. I’m the seventh loner at the dinner table. 

We talk, we eat, we drink (me more than others) and it’s finally time for everyone to leave. 

Finn and Poe offer to take me home but I tell them I’ll take an Uber. What I really want to do first is have a drink at the bar. 

As I get up to leave my table, I see a man angrily leave his table. It looks like he’s with he’s parents. Aunt and Uncle? In-Laws? Whoever it is, it looks like that was a family dinner gone wrong. 

I quickly walk over to the bar area, sit down and order myself a well deserved glass of wine. 

The man from earlier is here too. Well, he just walked in. I can’t help but study his face. He’s tall, unusually handsome, and I can’t stop thinking about him. It’s rather intoxicating. 

_Fuck, his hair. It looks better than mine. And he’s pulling a chair up next to me. Keep it together Rey._

“Did all your friends leave you or are you here alone by choice?” the man says to me. 

”They went home but I decided to have a drink before I left. It didn’t look like you were having the best night.” 

“My parents and I don’t have the best relationship.” He pauses for a moment before speaking again. “Do you need a ride home?” 

“I’m good, thanks. I’m gonna Uber home.” 

There’s silence for a moment. He orders a drink and I’ve only drunken mine about halfway through. I pretend to check my phone until he talks to me again.

“It didn’t seem like you were having the best night either.” 

I laugh. “Were you watching me?”

“Only a little bit.” He looks down and smiles which makes his nose scrunch up. “That probably makes me look weird, I’m sorry.”

“Not at all.” I can’t help but smile at him. “I always get asked the same questions about my love life and my café. It gets annoying.” 

“I understand. My parents keep begging me to get married. They’re saying I’m getting too old but I’ll do it. Eventually.”

We both take a sip of our drinks. 

“We should get married. Everyone would leave us alone.” He says to me. 

I laugh. “I don’t even know your name.”

“Ben.”

“I’m Rey.”

He smiles at me and I smile back. 

_God, he’s gorgeous._

“Well, Ben. It was nice talking to you but, I need to get going.” 

He doesn’t say anything but nods. As I walk, I turn around and stupidly wave at him and to my relief, he waves back. 

I’m not in love. I think. Am I?


	2. Chapter 2

Monday’s are terrible. Although, it’s a new day and a new week. It’s filled with so many possibilities.

The day goes by quickly. It gets super busy on Monday’s and sometimes it’s too much for me to keep up with. 

Exhausted after this day, I can finally sit down and close the café. 

After closing, I begin cleaning up but hear someone try and open the door. Eventually they knock. 

“I’m sorry, we’re closed!” I call out as I continue wiping the table.

“I’m actually not here for coffee”

I recognize the voice almost instantly. It’s the guy I met at the bar yesterday. I quickly check the door to see if it’s really him. It is. 

I drop the cloth I was using to wipe the tables with and head for the door. 

He’s as tall and handsome as I remember. 

When I open the door, all he does is take a small step forward; now standing in the doorframe, he eventually let’s out a soft ‘hello’.

“Would you like to come in and have some coffee anyway.” I ask him politely.

“Yeah... uhm... that’d be nice, thanks.” He says back to me. 

He takes a seat at an empty, clean table whilst I go make his coffee.

“So, Ben is it? How long did it take for you to find me?” I joke. 

“Well, there’s not a lot a Rey’s who own cafés here. I just wasn’t sure what time you closed.” 

I smile at him and he smiles back. That smile of his; it’s an image I never want to forget. 

“I won’t charge you for this and I’m giving you a muffin too, in case you haven’t eaten yet.” I say to him.

“Thanks, I actually haven’t had anything to eat yet. Would you mind if I stayed for a little while. Well, I actually came here to talk to you.”

Fuck. What could he possibly want to talk about.

Nonetheless, I take a seat opposite him. 

“I’m just gonna say it. I’ve been thinking and... do you want to get married?!” He says this to me very quickly. 

I’m stunned at his remark but joke back at him. 

“Do you usually propose to women a day after meeting them?” 

“No but, I’m being serious.”

I laugh but all he does is look at me. I’m realizing that, shit, he is serious. I look down and fiddle with a spoon that’s on the table. I don’t know what to say, this is all very odd and sudden. He’s drinking his coffee, waiting for me to say something. By the grace of God, I see him opening his mouth to say something again. 

“I should probably explain myself.” 

He takes another sip of his coffee. I wait.

“You told me how annoying it is to be single around your friends and I told you how my parents just want me to settle down. We could pretend to get married and everyone would leave us alone. My parents, your friends, everyone. After a few months we can break-up or divorce or whatever and people would give us space.” 

He’s explaining this so intensely, you can’t help but to take it all in. As ridiculous as it all sounds. 

“Why should we get married though? We could just pretend to be dating, it’ll be much easier.” I finally say back to him.

“You’re probably right, I haven’t thought about this too well.”

“I can tell, but, I’m sorry. I can’t.” I slowly get up from my seat and walk to the counter. “Ben, you’re clearly only doing this to get your parents off your back and... it’ll never work. I’m definitely going to fall in love with you if I do this. And I can’t grow attached to someone who’ll eventually leave me. I just can’t.”

Fuck. I wasn’t supposed to say that last part out loud. 

I don’t want to look at him, he’s still sitting down. We’re both silent until I speak again.

“Ben, we’re strangers. We don’t know each other. This is insane.” 

“I really didn’t think this through.” He says under his breath, but loudly enough for me to hear. 

Ben slowly gets up from his seat and walks towards me. 

“I’m sorry for putting this all on you so suddenly.” 

“It’s okay.” I say softly. I have a thought which almost makes me speak once more, but I stop myself. Ben gives me a tiny shrug, as if to tell me to go ahead and speak. Which I do. 

“Why me?” 

“I don’t know. It was just something that felt right.” He stops, looks down and back at me again. “That thing you said earlier about falling in love with me, are you already?” 

I let out an uncomfortable laugh. 

“Oh no, I was just thinking ahead. That’s all.” 

He nods and I’m thinking, maybe I should give him a chance. Give this thing a chance. It could benefit us both, even though we’re not really going to be in a relationship.   
Ben’s walking away slowly, I need to do something now. 

“Let’s try this. A trial run. I’m invited to an office party this weekend and you could go with me. See how things work out.” I call out to him.

“Okay, let’s try this.” He says. 

“I have rules though and questions, which I’m too tired to go over now but-“ I quickly run over to him and hand him my phone. “Give me your number and we’ll find a time to do so.” 

He proceeds to put his number into my phone. He says goodnight to me and heads off. I watch him leave, trying to piece together what just happened. 

This is going to work out. I’m sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still trying to find my footing in writing this — so more in depth & longer chapters to come! 
> 
> As always kudos are great and comments are very appreciated ♥️


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are going to ignore that I was supposed to put this up days ago, but hope you enjoy!

Who knew texting someone could take so much effort and courage. It’s the next day after work and I’m sat on my bed staring at my phone.

I still haven’t really thought about the whole situation with Ben but, like I said, we’ll see how it all goes Friday. Well, that won’t happen unless I fucking text him. 

“Okay, what’s wrong.” My roommate, Rose, says to me. She places herself next to me on my bed. “And don’t say nothing because I know you well enough to see that something’s bothering you.”

“I don’t want to say too much but, I met this guy and I can’t bring myself to text him.” 

“Well fuck me, you actually met someone.” Rose says to me. 

“Yes! You may leave my room now!” I say  
as I throw a pillow at her. Rose laughs and politely does leave my room. 

Get it together Rey. Just text him. 

Rey: Hi Ben, It’s Rey 🌻☺️ 

Totally regretting that, emojis are so stupid!! 

About 5 Minutes later, I see a text notification go off on my phone. 

Ben: Oh hi, I was wondering when you  
were finally going to text me. 

Rey: I’m sorry, I was quite busy at work  
today 

Ben: Are you still at your café? You said  
you wanted to talk about the  
situation. 

Rey: I just got home but you can swing by  
tomorrow. I close at 5 p.m. 

Ben: Great, I’ll see you tomorrow! 

He seems excited. Am I? I really can’t tell.

———————

This entire week seems to be lasting an entirety. It’s only Wednesday. On top of that, this day seems to be going on for forever. Oh, and it’s raining. Everything about this day is awful. The thought of seeing Ben later is simultaneously helping and making it worse. A part of me is just nervous.

What is there to be nervous about though? Oh yes, I don’t know anything about this guy; except for the fact that he has family issues and drives a nice car.

In the short span of this day, I’ve messed up multiple coffee orders and have also dropped multiple coffee orders. I’m so ready to close up and go home. 

It’s finally after five and I can turn the sign on the door to show ‘Sorry, we’re closed’. What a relief. 

I quickly run to the kitchen area when I hear a faint knock on the door, which I ignore at first. Then, I realize that that could be Ben standing in the pouring rain. Which it is. I’m such a fucking idiot.

When I run to the door, I try and unlock it as quickly as I can and Ben comes running in. 

“I am so sorry for leaving you out there!” I say to him.

“Don’t worry about it, its just rain.” He says back to me reassuringly.

“I have to check something in the kitchen but you can sit anyplace that doesn’t have a dirty napkin.” I say quickly and he gives me a nod. 

He looks like a mess with his soaking wet clothes and hair but I’m still one hundred percent attracted to him. 

I can’t even remember why I’m in the goddamn kitchen but I double check that everything’s either closed or cleaned up anyway. When I get back to the front, Ben is sat down checking something on his phone. 

“You look upset. Is it something I did or...” He says to me gently. He’s concerned about me. I hate him. 

“No, I just- it hasn’t been a good day for me for some reason.” 

Ben gets up from his seat and walks towards me. He suddenly grabs me and throws me over his shoulders. 

“What are you doing?! Put me down!” I’m trying to sound serious but I can’t help but laugh as he attempts to jog around the café with me in a fireman’s hold. 

“I’m trying to make you smile and I see it’s working.”

“You’re ridiculous. I’m smiling okay, you can put me down now!” I shout out at him. 

He listens and puts me down. 

“Please never do that again. You got my apron all wet!” He’s not taking me seriously, and laughs at me. 

“I’m sorry.” He let’s out a laugh. “We can talk now.” We both proceed to sit down at a table. 

“I don’t know how or where to begin.” I say. 

“Me too.” 

“Okay well then, what’s your last name? How old are you and your job?”

“Solo. 30. Lawyer.” 

“That’s quite all I need to know at this point, I think. I’m glad you’re only 30 with me being 26.” 

“You need to give me a breakdown of your friends and whoever else I’m seeing at this party on Friday. Also why are you invited to an office party?”

“It’s at my friend’s workplace. Their boss is retiring so they’re having a party thing and usually employees bring other people from outside the office to those type of things. It’s weird, I know. Anyway, the only person that’ll be there, that I know of, is Rose. She’s also my roommate. There’s a few other unimportant people that I know but you don’t have to worry about them.” 

“Seems straightforward enough. And those rules you were talking about?” 

“Oh yes. No kissing me. That is all.” 

“What am I supposed to do then. No one’s going to believe that we’re together.”

“Just, keep it in your pants, hold my hand and smile. And when people ask how we met, just say at the bar at the restaurant. Let’s keep at least one thing factual.”

“Yes ma’am.” He says sarcastically.

I take a look at him and can’t help but smile. It’s amazing how one person you barely know can make all the bad feelings you’ve been feeling just disappear. I should probably stop looking at him before he notices and things get weird. 

“You should probably get going and change out of those clothes. I can give you something in a takeaway cup if you’d like?” I offer. 

“If you have hot chocolate, I’ll gladly accept it.” 

I nod and hurry off to make his hot chocolate. When I get back, he’s stood waiting at the door. I hand him the piping hot drink and he stupidly takes a sip of it but tries to keep it together in front of me as his tongue burns away from the drink.

“How are you getting home?” He suddenly asks. 

“I’m walking home. I don’t live too far from here.” 

“It’s raining.”

“It’s fine.”

“I’m giving you a ride home. I’ll wait for you.” 

Usually I would protest against this and say ‘no I’ll be fine’ but I really don’t want to walk in the rain. I’m glad he offered, but I can’t show it. 

When I’m finally ready, I signal him and we both quickly head out of the café to his car. He’s holding his enormous jacket over my head because neither of us have an umbrella. It’s a tiny gesture but it makes my heart swoon. 

His car feels too fancy for me to be in it. I put my address into my gps and we drive in silence. Ben turns the radio on for a minute before turning it back off again. I’m guessing he’s not the biggest fan of pop music. 

It doesn’t take us long before we reach the apartment building I stay at. 

“Do you want me to walk you up?” Ben asks me. 

“No, it’s alright. Rose is probably home, I don’t want her asking questions about you but, thank you for driving me, I really appreciate it.” 

“Before you go, I just want to say; if this thing works out and we do this... after our ‘break-up’, I won’t really leave you. You don’t have to worry about that. You’re such a great person, I don’t want to lose your friendship.”

“Thank you, Ben.” 

Those are the only words I can get out. 

“I’ll see you on Friday?” Ben asks me. 

“Friday. I’ll text you. Thanks again.” 

I’ve never felt this positive about something in a while. I pray to every God that this works out, I want to be able to spend as much time with him as I can. Platonically, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hot mess, I’m so sorry but next chapter will definitely be Rose meeting Ben so keep a look out for that 👀
> 
> As always kudos are great and comments are very much appreciated ♥️


End file.
